Tell Me What You See
by boshrocks
Summary: Short, fluffy little Fremione one-shot. Hermione finally looks into the Mirror of Erised. Someone else was looking too. Story is much better than the summery would indicate.


Hermione wandered down the corridors of Hogwarts, keeping one eye out for Umbridge and Filtch as she went, pausing now and then to admire the nice big full moon outside the windows. As to why she was wandering around the halls at night she didn't know. She hadn't been able to sleep and for some unfathomable reason she felt like a walk.

As she walked she noticed light seeping out from the crack under a door. Slightly hesitantly she pushed open the door. The light was coming from a single lantern that was on a table. Leaning against the table with his back to her was a tall boy. There was no mistaking that ginger hair. He was staring into a large ornate mirror. He turned briefly to look at her when she quietly shut the door, then he returned to stare into the mirror.

Hermione approached the Weasley twin, unsure which one he was. She perched against the table next to him and studied the mirror which was so fascinating to him.

There were words engraved around the top edge. Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. She stared at these words truing to decipher them. "Erised." She murmured. "This is the Mirror of Erised."

"You've heard of it?"

"Harry found it in first year. Both he and Ron looked into it."

"But you didn't?"

"No. By the time I got back to school, Dumbledore had moved it. Always wanted to look into it though."

The twin gestured to the mirror. "Now's your chance."

"Budge up then." Grinning he slid over a little so she could take his place.

"I bet I can tell you what you see in it though. You see yourself as Minister for Magic probably, or maybe Headmistress of Hogwarts."

"Is that right?" Hermione said quietly, not taking her eyes off the mirror.

"You don't?" He sounded taken aback.

"There is more to me than education and ambition you know." He could hear the smirk in her voice.

"So what do you see?" He asked curiously.

She glanced over at him and shook her head slightly teasingly. "Not unless you tell me what you saw."

"Now why would I do that?" He replied flirtatiously.

She chuckled softly. "Tit for tat. Come on, spill."

He chuckled at her forceful curiosity. "Can't say no to you. Alright then. I see a girl, perhaps a little younger than me, but I never see her clearly. She's just an outline. Her face is just in shadow. There's clues but I don't see her face." He looked wistfully at the mirror again as though he was hoping the girl would fall out of the glass.

She smiled gently, pleasingly surprised at seeing a new side to him. "I don't see myself as Minister or Headmistress. I don't even see myself as Head Girl. I see myself with a boy. A man, I should really say. He's tall, and there's the merest suggestion of ginger hair."

She noticed his face fell slightly. "It's telling you that you fancy Ron then."

"It's not Ron. He's taller than Ron."

"Well, George and I are both taller than Ron."

So it was Fred she was talking to. "You said there were clues as the identity of your mystery girl. What were they?"

"She has wavy hair and a lock of it falls into the light and I can tell its brown. I can see that she's smiling though, there's just a hint of it in the shadow."

"Nice smile is it?" Hermione asked shyly.

"It's a bit like…yours." He looked at her as though he'd never seen her before.

Hermione smiled. Slowly Fred grinned. He took her hand and laced their fingers together.

"Well then. Maybe next time I look into the mirror I'll see what you see." He said quietly, leaning in slightly. Biting her lip a little nervously she also leaned in. He brought his free hand up to smoothly brush a lock of her brown wavy hair out of her face and then gently stroked her cheek.

The kiss when it came was soft, tender and tentative. Hermione couldn't help smiling against his lips as he deepened the kiss slightly. It felt so right. It wasn't her first kiss, and it certainly wasn't his, but it was theirs. Trouble would come, jealousy would come. But for now all that could wait. For now there was only the kiss.


End file.
